


oh darling of mine

by kawx



Series: if tomorrow never comes [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: JUST, M/M, Softness, and some soft smut, needed some loving seeing as they both lost, set immediately after super showdown 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: After losing their respective matches at Super Showdown, Roman and Hunter turn to each other for some support.





	oh darling of mine

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii so it’s been a minute since I did a solely triple h/roman fic, and I never technically finished the other one. this is a sequel to that, to be honest! but yeah, seeing as they both lost they needed some loving. 
> 
> twitter: psychrollins tumblr: baloreignz

Roman watches as Randy Orton pins Hunter and gets his arm raised in victory. It makes his stomach curl in disappointment, because they’d both talked about celebrating together when they won their respective matches. But now they’re both going to be fatigued with loss, annoyance and anger ringing loudly in their ears. He gets up from where he’s been sitting watching the monitor, already dressed in sweats and one of Hunter’s t shirts, and takes his bag towards where Hunter’s office is set up. 

  
  


It’s a somber walk, his colleagues and friends smiling sadly at him, they know he was robbed, cheated, out of a fair match. But Roman’s not even that sad about that anymore, he’s used to having to go against the odds and it not always working out for him. He’s more sad for the fact that Hunter is going to be disappointed in himself. He doesn’t wrestle often, so when he does he wants to prove that he’s still got it, that he’s the boss,  _ the Game.  _ Beating Batista at Wrestlemania was what he needed, got that wrestling itch back into his body. Now Roman worries that it’s going to be extinguished again. 

  
  


He makes it into the room where Hunter is set up, dropping his stuff by the door. There’s a little fridge at the back by the makeshift desk and Roman takes two bottles of water out, taking a sip out of one of the bottles himself, before finding a towel out. 

  
  


The door creaks open and Roman watches Hunter step in, a hand clutched at his back. “Hey, babe.” 

  
  


Roman helps him to sit down. “Have you seen a trainer?” 

  
  


“I’m good, don’t worry. Just that sharp corner hit on the announce table. Gonna have the hell of a bruise.” Hunter says sitting down and stretching his legs out. His hands stretch out next, making grabby hands at Roman until Roman gets the idea and sits as gently as he can in his lap. Hunter gives him the look, the one that says  _ stop it, you know what I want,  _ and Roman does, letting his weight settle on his lap, arms going around his neck. 

  
  


“Hardly the night we both planned, huh?” Roman says softly, feeling better when Hunter looks up and smiles at him, arms wrapped around his waist and just creeping under his shirt to settle on bare skin. 

  
  


“No, it’s not. Wish it could have been different for you baby. I’m really starting to hate Drew McIntyre and his stupid big boot.” 

  
  


“Me too, and so is my face.” Roman laughs almost bitterly, but then Hunter leans up and kisses him, a hand on the back of his head to guide him. 

  
  


“You’re still pretty baby, gonna’ take a lot more than a stinkin’ boot to take that away from you.” He says against his mouth. “And it’s gonna’ take a lot more than that to keep you from knocking him six ways to Sunday next time.” 

  
  


Roman loves the faith Hunter has in him. It’s steadfast, unrelenting.

  
  


“What about you? You gonna’ let that shithead Orton get you all down and out?” 

  
  


Hunter smiles and shakes his head, “Nah baby, he got me, I got other things to focus on.” He says, and it’s so, not Hunter, but is at the same time. 

  
  


“Oh yeah?” 

  
  


“Yeah. Like NXT. Trying not to let Vince kill the main roster. You.” 

  
  


That makes Roman smile. Him. 

  
  


“Remember a few years ago, we were in a similar position, but I’d just beat Ambrose to retain my championship ahead of Wrestlemania.” 

  
  


“Yeah, it was Roadblock. I was pissed that Dean didn’t win.” 

  
  


“Yeah, you were.” Hunter laughs at him, but keeps smiling, fingers drawing circles under the hem of his shirt. “You were also scared about what was going to happen to us, after Wrestlemania. You were scared we were going to end.” 

  
  


Roman remembers that clearly, how Hunter had told him it was all going to be over at Wrestlemania. Meaning the beat downs and the harsh words, but Roman didn’t know what that meant for  _ them.  _ In the end, it meant that the feud ended but they didn’t. And Hunter took him on dates, bought him little gifts. Hunter told him he loved him. In the end, he needn’t have worried. 

  
  


“Yeah. That was a… tough time.” 

  
  


“That’s why it doesn’t matter if I lose. It does suck, but not only have I beat Randy before, but I get to come home to you. He doesn’t, so I think I win either way.” 

  
  


Roman, can’t help but bark out a laugh. Because it’s so cheesy, and so Hunter it’s unreal. The amount of cheesy shit that comes out of his mouth when they’re alone, no one would believe him if he wrote it down and broadcast it. 

  
  


“You’re such a sap.” He says, but he kisses him. 

  
  


“Mm. I love you.” 

  
  


“Love you too.” He says, catching him in another kiss, a hand cupping his thick beard, thumb stroking his warm cheek. Hunter’s hands work over his body, one hand under his shirt the other slipping into his sweats and underwear to squeeze his ass, manhandle him until he’s properly in his lap, legs through the arms of the chair. 

  
  


“Fuck…” Roman grips onto Hunter’s shoulder as a dry finger teases over his hole, and he pushes into it for a second before it’s gone, searching in the draw for lube. Roman manages to lift himself enough to get his sweats and underwear down to his knees before Hunter’s hands are back on him, cold and sticky with lube. 

  
  


“Come on, don’t tease me.” 

  
  


A finger circles his rim, still teasing, and there are lips on his neck, gently biting and sucking. “Impatient.” 

  
  


“Not had a great night, wanna’ feel good.” He whines, pushing down, his own head dipping to bite and kiss at Hunter’s shoulder. 

  
  


“Mmm, how can I say no to that?” Hunter presses a finger into him, slowly, and Roman relishes the burn, how it sends tingles through his body and makes his thighs shake. Hunter loves to play with him, he could spend hours fingering him, causing nothing but a mess of lube and whimpering noises. It feels amazing though, because for all the fanfare Hunter makes about foreplay, when he fucks him, it’s hard and fast and makes Roman see stars, tongue dry from how much he screams, mouth locked open unless Hunter kisses him. 

  
  


Hunter doesn’t take as long to open him up, gets three fingers in him, coated in copious amounts of lube, before he’s pulling them out and slicking up his cock, the head slowly sliding in, making Roman arch his back and grip at thick shoulders. He tries to push down, swallow it all down quickly, but Hunter holds onto his hips, stopping him, slowly filling him up. 

  
  


“H-hunter.” Roman moans, trembling, “Please… fuck me.” 

  
  


“Later, baby. Later. You wanted me to make you feel good, didn’t you?” He says, and then he’s sliding into him, seating him in his lap and pulling him in for a kiss. 

  
  


Hunter fucks up into him slowly, hands on his hips, guiding him, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses against his chest, shirt tucked up under his arms. 

  
  


It’s too much but not enough, and he holds onto Hunter while he shakes with the intensity of it all, the slow drag of Hunter’s cock inside of him, soft words and wet kisses, bruising touches, the promise of more, the admiration and love that he feels being pressed into him with each thrust. 

  
  


When he comes, it’s relatively untouched, the only friction being his cock rubbing against Hunter’s belly. His come coats his skin, dripping down obscenely around Roman’s cock. 

  
  


When Hunter comes, it’s with a grunt into his ear, hands gripping him tight and the feeling of it deep inside of him. They lay together for a while, Roman feeling his own come drying between them, along with the cold lube on his hole, slowly dripping down his thighs. 

  
  


“What was that for?” Roman asks, still slightly shaking as he comes down from his orgasm. They hardly ever make love, they’re plenty sweet when they’re not having sex, and Hunter loves to cuddle him, hold him, but when they’re having sex it’s always hard and fast and animalistic. 

  
  


“Told you… wanted you to feel good. And we both god chucked around a bit, thought we could benefit from taking things a bit slower. Maybe just me, I am old, after all.” 

  
  


“You’re not  _ that  _ old.” Roman grins at him, pressing a kiss to his lips again. He gets a light smack on the ass for that. 

  
  


“When we get back to the hotel I’ll fuck you just right, promise.” He says softly, squeezing his sides and making Roman fucking  _ giggles  _ at how much it tickles. 

  
  


“I love you.” Roman says again, rubbing their noses again. God, this man has him so whipped. 

  
  


“Love you too, baby.” 


End file.
